Suri or Hikari no Senshi
by Enlightened Shade
Summary: My name is Suri. I'm just a kid. Well, I'm 14, but you know what I mean. I shouldn't be in SAO. But here I am. And what about Kinami? She shouldn't be here either. Well, I guess it's just our luck. Two people who barely know each other, relying on each other so we can live. What has this world come to? Open to OC's
1. Technical Difficulties

I ripped open the wrapping paper, seeing the glint of a game case. Opening it more, I saw the the title: Sword Art Online. I jumped up and quickly hugged Suzuki, my older cousin.

"Omygodthankyouthankyouthankyou!" I said, the words coming out in a jumble. Suzuki laughed. "Your welcome, Suri!" I was literally bouncing with joy. Sword Art Online... But wait... Where's my NerveGear? I looked at the rest of the presents, finding only one that could be one. Suzuki noticed and handed me it. Opening it, I found it _was _a NerveGear. I thought about it. The first servers open on New Years day. I can't wait.

...

I rushed up to my bedroom and set up the gear for SAO. Servers online in six minutes. After setting everything up, I put on my NerveGear. I waited, then: "Link Start!" I spawn in a little room with boxes to touch to change my appearance. I make myself taller, black hair, and green eyes. The 'Choose Your Name' box comes up. Hmm... I'll go with Hikari no Senshi. Means Warrior of Light, and that'll Be my class. When I actually spawn into the game, I look around. The graphics are beautiful, just like real life. I'm totally fangirling about this game. (A/N: Senshi's not a girl.) Immediately, I go to the beginner class lady, choosing warrior.

I quickly get my equipment, then run to the fields to train. I, just like anyone not a beta tester, started at level one with no skills or anything, so I had to train. I could just imagine bragging at school :"I'm the best player in SAO! Level 150, level maxed!" But I knew I couldn't do that. It's impossible, because there are better players in the game already. How suck-ish. I want to be the best. Like the Pokémon theme song. _'I wanna be the very best! The best that ever was!'_

You get the picture. Anyway, I walked to the field. I pulled out the **Basic Stone Sword **I was given by the class lady. I scout around for monsters. Finally, I see a single boar. I come forwards it. It oinked, and I glared at it with enough force to burn someone's soul. Alas, the NPC boar was not offended. I decided just to use **Diagonal Slash. **This next part angers me. A chick shows up out of nowhere and kills _my _boar. I instantly go off, yelling at her.

"What the freak is wrong with you?! That was _my friggin' boar."_

She glared at me.

"Didn't see your name on it."

I ran to her and pushed her by the chest, forgetting she was a girl. Her face turned into a deep blush. She pulled out her knife and inserted it into my armpit. I watched my health go down 14%.

"What the heck! I'm a _woman!"_

I gulped, pulling her knife out of my body.

"S-sorry, I-I-I..." my voice trailed off.

She fixed me with a death glare.

"_Try anything like that ever again, and I. Will. Kill. You."_

"I-It was an accident. I-I'm sorry."

She glared at me for the second time in a row.

"Whatever."

"Listen, I'm sorry. Anyway, I'm Suri. What's your name?"

"Kinami." She then sighed. I guess she didn't want to tell me her name.

"Listen, I really have to apologize about that. Here, let me take you for food."

She looked at me.

"It's fine."

"No, I insist," I reply.

She looked at me.

"No."

"Come on." I said.

"Fine." Kinami said.

I grinned.

"Let's go." I walk to a close place to eat.

"So, again, I'm sorry about earlier."

"I said it's fine," Kinami growled.

"I know... Its just... I'm sorry, really," I replied.

"I know, you've only said it a million times."

I fell silent. I didn't feel like talking anymore, so I just ate in silence. I wanted to be nice to this girl, but she was a jerk. After this, I'll leave her alone. Suddenly, people start teleporting away. First one, then everyone, just leaving. Even Kinami soon teleported. I didn't, though. Why? I look at the map. Everyone was in the middle area. I quickly ran there, seeing red signs that said system error. The red signs turned into some thick blood looking stuff, then into a large, red hooded figure.

He spoke in a booming voice.

"Players, I am Kayaba Ahiko. As some of you may have noticed, there is an absence of the "Log out" button in your menu."

What? I open up my menu. I look for it under "Help", but it isn't there.

"This is not a mistake. I repeat, not a mistake. You see, this is my world as I imagined it to be. I will watch you get to the 100th floor, which will be when you get out of this game. You are not able to get out of Sword Art Online by removal of your NerveGear. If someone from outside attempts to do so, your brain will be fried like a microwave. As a result, 312 people have been permanently deleted in Sword Art Online, and in real life."

"What?! You're crazy!" I hear a voice yell. Kinami. I run to her.

"Kinami! Are you okay?" I ask.

"No. We're apparently going to die in this game!" Kinami replied.

"And players, check in your inventory. I have given you a present. Welcome, to Sword Art Online." Kayaba said. He leaves.

I open my inventory. A... Mirror?

Players start changing. I notice myself changing, as well as Kinami next to me. Now, she has purple hair, green eyes and is smaller than me by an inch or so. Unlike everyone else, I look the same.

"Is this... Supposed to be how I actually look?" Kinami asked.

"Is that how you look in Real Life?" I ask.

She nods.

"Uh huh..." Kinami said.


	2. Illfang the Kobold Lord

I can't believe I didn't change. This isn't how I actually look, but everyone else changed. Why? I guess it was technical difficulties, or something.

"S-Suri? Are we going to live?" Kinami asked.

What? Why was she suddenly acting all scared, when she just yelled at me?

"Yeah, Kinami-chan. I won't let you die," I replied.

"But what about you? Won't you die?" She asked.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine," I try to convince her.

She nods. "Here, follow me. I bought an inn room, we'll sleep there for the night." I take her to my inn room. I give her the bed and sleep on the ground.

...

I wake up in the morning, seeing Kinami still sleeping. I feel something inside me as I stare at her sleeping, but I ignore it. I walk to the bathroom to go to the bathroom. After I finish, I come out to see Kinami holding a sword to my throat. "Who are you?" She asked. I just stare at her. 'It's me, Suri. Remember me?" I replied. "You're... Not Suri. Suri doesn't look like that." She inched the sword closer to me. "I'm serious! I am Suri! Surigane Toya!" I said. Why does she not believe me? Did my look finally change? I run to the bathroom again and look in the mirror. My hair has gone back to it's normal dark brown and my eyes also. "Kinami-chan, it _is _me. My look changed finally. C'Mon, you've gotta believe me." I look at her. "Fine. Need proof? I touched your boobs when we first met," I said. She slapped me, causing me to sprawl to the floor. "And... That happened..." I said. She growled. "Never bring that up again!" Kinami yelled. I nodded, standing up and brushing myself off. "Sorry, but how else would I prove it to you?" I asked. She just glared at me. "Come on, let's go." I said, opening the inn room door. "We should find a place to train."

**1 Month Later**

**Floor 1**

**Dec 16, 2022**

It's been a month since the Sword Art Online Launch. We're all still on Floor 1, scared of dying. There's a meeting scheduled today because we found the Floor Boss, Illfang the Kobold Lord. I see Kinami sitting next to me. We're at the meeting, waiting for the start. Finally, a man with long blue hair and, well, blue pretty much everything, came out. 'Hello there, I am Diabel. I am here to tell you that we have found the Floor Boss. He is in the woods. We will go in parties, so if you haven't already, party up." I look to Kinami. She nods. I send her a party invite, and she accepts. We see another man coming forwards us. He sits next to Kinami and I immediately hate him, with the way he hungrily stares at Kinami. I look at him. "What do you want?" I ask, annoyed by his presence. "Well my friend, I see myself in need of party members. And the way I see it, everyone else has a party. I saw you two sitting over here and thought it good to ask if I could join you." I look at him, about to say no, when Kinami says, "Of course," and sends him a party invite. "Thank you, miss...?" He says. "Kinami. I'm Kinami and this is Suri." She gestures to me. Even though I hate him, I wave. "Hey. Who're you?" I ask him. "My name is Ichitso, but you can call me Ichi," he says. Kinami nods. I can tell this "Ichi" has already swooned her. I sit up when I see a dude with crazy hair jump down from the crowd. "Beta Testers, show yourselves!" He screams. "Oh dear..." Ichi mutters. "It is your fault that so many people died! Your fault!" The crazy dude screams once again. "Shut up!" I say. He looks over to me. "I am Kibaou. Who're you, some little lowlife?" Kibaou asks. I stand, ready to fight, but Kinami pulls me down and stands up. "_I_ am a Beta Tester." Kibaou looks over her, but I stare at her, shocked. "B-beta Tester? You're a... Beta Tester?" I ask. She never told me before. "So you're a Beta Tester? Bitch." Kibaou flips her off. I then jump up, punching him hard enough to throw him across the arena. I know it doesn't hurt him. We're in a safe zone. That's just what he gets for calling her that. "Say that one more time," I say. He grins.

"Bitch."

**6 Hours Later**

**Floor 1- Boss Room**

**Dec 16, 2022**

"We're here!" Diabel exclaims. "Thank god..." I hear Kinami say next to me. Oddly, I grab hold of her hand and she doesn't let go, holding mine in hers. "Are you guys ready?" I ask, looking at Ichi and Kinami. Kinami nods. "Ready as I'll ever be," she says. We walk into the Boss Room. "Let's do this. Bring it on, Illfang." I pull out my sword from my side.

...

"Ahh!" I scream, running at Illfang with my sword skill. He easily bats me aside. "Freaking Minotaur,..." I say. I nod to Ichi, who runs to the boss and stabs it in the side. Kinami runs after him, jumping at it. At this point, we're pretty much the only ones attacking it besides Diabel, who furiously attacks it. At one point, he tries to stab it in the chest. I run To the Boss, attacking it with such speed that it can't hit me. I stab it in one eye than in the other. I keep stabbing it all over until finally it dies. "Huh... Huh..." I grunt, getting the rewards and then passing out.


End file.
